


We've Got Time

by Sam_Haine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve's been through enough. Bucky never wants to see him hurt again. He wants to take him and love him like he deserves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 323





	We've Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing that came to mind. I am aware that I have other works on hold and I apologize for the long wait. Mphil is tough sh*t :,( anyway, enjoy.

We've Got Time 

The New York city skyline brought with it, a sort of familiarity that was once thought almost impossible in this new world. 

_Impossible,_ Bucky thinks, sitting against the window pane overlooking the city. 

The thought is as fleeting as the cars that drive by in the street below. From the fourth story of the city apartment, everything seems unreachable. So far away, yet, still so close that it's almost uncomfortable. He can barely hear the noises of taxis honking and night crawlers heckling commuters as they hurry home or to work. That was the beauty of Brooklyn... it seemed that no matter what time of day it was... and what _decade_ , the city stayed the same. It was a comforting notion. 

Made the future feel _that_ much warmer. 

He sighs. 

The city lights reflect merrily in the water just beneath the Brooklyn bridge, dazzling his eyes for a moment as he flips the pictures of his mind back a few years. 

_Well, a few decades anyway..._

He remembers growing up in a place that was less colourful than this. Everything had seemed so much darker back then, the people, the buildings, _hell-_ even the stray animals that roamed the alleys. They all trudged through life in the Depression with rugged faces and non-existent smiles, eyes dark with despair and hands shaking with hunger. _God_ , he'd never realized how bad they'd had it before the war. Had never really given much thought to it since the war either... 

Life had just kept happening and happening until it all came to an abrupt stop with the end of HYDRA. 

And then Steve came back to him. 

And he finally got a chance to breathe. 

To live... 

_Peace._

He looks back at the bed, back at Steve, his heart swelling a bit in his chest as he notices the blonde snuggling his pillow. 

He chuckles to himself and it sounds like a huff. 

Steve always was a cuddle-bug even if he didn't like admitting it. Even when he was smaller, he tried hard to be the toughest son of a bitch out there, despite looking like a particularly strong gust of wind would knock him on his ass and end his delusions of grandeur. But that was Steve for ya... 

_That was Steve for him._

He never thought in a million years- or a million deaths that he'd ever see his best pal again. The last human memories that James Barnes had of Steven Rogers was a pained and teary face as he slipped further and further away into the icy ravine. Steve had blamed himself for his death for years after they took him out of the ice and despite continually reassuring the blonde of his innocence, he could still see some dark sadness in his bejeweled blue eyes when he looked at him. 

Tonight had been a first for both of them anyway. 

He had finally professed his true feelings for Steve and Steve- ...Steve wasn't a virgin anymore...

He closes his eyes, remembering that sweet tightness between the blonde's legs, and how it felt like home every time he slipped inside. He can feel the baby soft texture of Steve's naked skin ghosting past his fingertips, making them tingle. And the softness of Steve's hair when he'd buried his face in his collarbone, crying out for more. 

_"Buck-! Buck please!"_

"Bucky?" 

He blinks the reverie cottoning his head and turns at the soft, sweet call of his name. 

Steve's head pokes out from the blankets, a tuft of blonde as he blinks owlishly at the man seated stoically by the window. 

"S'goin' on Buck?" Steve murmurs sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with a tiny yawn. 

"Nothin' babydoll." 

Bucky immediately vacates his window seat and makes a beeline for the bed, sliding under the covers and pulling Steve close. He's got on his shorts alone but Steve's bare naked beneath the blankets, pale skin bearing the brunt of Bucky's passion. He doesn't mind the heavenly feel of that incredibly smooth skin sliding against his own, like creamy caramel in his hands. He handles Steve's body gently, despite the serum, so used to taking care of his baby boy. Steve nuzzles into his neck, sliding a leg over his and clinging to him like a panda. He purrs softly in the back of his throat and Bucky feels his cock stir. 

"How you feelin' sweetheart?" He rasps, planting a soft kiss to Steve's forehead. 

He can't see Steve's face, but he can guess that the blonde was probably blushing furiously at the question. Sex was still a topic that made Steve blush like a schoolgirl and Bucky found it _madly_ endearing. 

"M'alright... just- ..." He pauses, chewing his lower lip bright red. Those pretty blue eyes flutter like aquamarine jewels beneath a blanket of thick blonde lashes, brushing his cheekbones perfectly. 

"Just what baby? Hm? Talk to me darlin'." Bucky urges gently, running his fingers through his baby's angel soft hair. 

Steve smiles, his American sweetheart face glowing sweetly despite the tiredness dragging him to the depths of sleep. 

"I feel so _empty_ Buck." Steve whispers, breaking eye contact with the brunette and cuddling closer to his neck, smooth legs entangled with Bucky's now. 

Bucky thankfully holds back from outright growling at Steve's confession but he does rumble a bit in his chest, eyes darkening as Steve blinks up innocently at him with wide, trusting eyes. 

"Am I s'posed to feel like that? I- ...m'sorry I don't know how my body's s'posed to act after- ..." He mumbles sadly, closing his eyes shut as Bucky's metal hand comes up to caress his face. The touch is softer and lighter than a feather and it makes Steve feel warm and happy despite his shame. He's never had sex before, and Bucky was his first. He's loved Bucky since _forever_ , so he was nervous about not being good enough in bed. Apparently in today's brave new world, being a great romp in between the blankets earned you stripes. 

And he hoped Bucky wouldn't judge him off this one time... _he was a virgin after all._

But then, Bucky kisses him on the lips, soft and sweet like he'd break under the man's handling. And he kisses him again, deeper until their tongues slide wetly against each other and Steve's panting, breathless. His blue eyes are darker now; _he's hungry for it._ He involuntarily tightens up and the sore feeling between his cheeks forces a whimper out of him. 

"You were perfect baby." Bucky tells him in a deep, raspy voice that just _screams_ Alpha. Steve's body instantly reacts to the call of Bucky's dominant aura, curving and melding like clay in those strong hands. 

"You're still perfect." Bucky soothes, hand sliding down the smooth planes of Steve's side to rest on his plump butt. He gives it a resounding slap, grinning as it jiggles under his hand. Steve begins to pant softly, becoming beautifully pliant at the firm treatment. 

"So beautiful like this Steve. I'm glad you saved yourself for me. All these years and I'm still your first. I'm so proud of you baby. I'm glad I got to be the one to mark you, _inside_ and out. Glad I got to make you mine." 

Steve whines desperately under Bucky's hand, rutting against Bucky's hip like a bitch in heat. His little pink cock is hard again, leaking precum against Bucky's shorts but the man doesn't care. Not when Steve's so desperate for him. 

"Want you... please Buck..." Steve pleads, humping Bucky's hip faster... _harder._

The brunette growls and places a firm and unmoving hand against the blonde's hip, holding him from rutting like a horny bitch. 

"Please. Don't care if I'm sore. I want it to hurt so bad. Want you inside me Buck... _please."_ Steve begs, doe eyes glistening with tears as he begs for Bucky's cock. 

The brunette breathes out slowly, eyes trained on Steve like a hawk, moving to position himself over the blonde. He stares down at Steve quietly, that predatory nature of the Winter Soldier a part of him now. He lowers himself until his body presses flush with Steve's naked one, cock pulsing as his babe spreads those juicy thighs wide, legs locking at the ankles around his waist. 

_Oh, Bucky thinks, his baby wants it missionary..._

When they'd done it earlier, Bucky had insisted that Steve be on all fours, just to make things easier and so that he'd hurt less. He's pretty sure his baby's still sore as fuck and a little swollen and red between his thighs but he wasn't going to refuse Steve now. 

"S'this how you want it baby? Hm? You want it missionary? Slow and sweet like I'm makin' love to you doll?" He coos softly, quietly in Steve's ear, biting the soft lobe between his teeth playfully. He's He's teasing his love, he knows what he's doing. Steve whines and cries beneath him, hips moving in short little waves, rubbing his little cocklet against Bucky's stomach. It's all too much for him. 

"Please Buck please..." He cries, arms wrapping tight around Bucky's neck. 

"So _insatiable_ baby doll." The brunette murmurs, planting a gentle kiss against Steve's temple. 

"Want you." Steve pouts as Bucky takes him by the neck, thumbs stroking his boy's Adam's apple. He applies a little more pressure on Steve's windpipe and nearly growls when Steve whimpers and cums between their bodies. He can feel the wetness rub against his skin, can see the tears flow freely from Steve's eyes. 

He begins to cry. 

"Oh sweetheart. Shh, it's alright darlin'. It's okay. Shh, don't cry doll. You're sensitive down there, it's alright love. Aw, my poor baby." 

It's like Bucky's taking to a little kid, soothing Steve with soft kisses and pets on his head. But the blonde doesn't seem to find it patronizing or demeaning. He loves the reassurance from Bucky. Makes him feel better and safe. 

"M'sorry Buck." He mutters softly against Bucky's thick, corded neck, rubbing his nose against the dark, woodsy scent of the man's cologne. A metal hand cups his jaw, tilting his face up to look at Bucky directly. He blinks some of the tears away and does his best to pay attention. Bucky's grinning down at him though, that mischievous Buchanan smirk coming out in full fashion. 

"Don't apologize baby. That's what I'm here for. Make you feel good. Wanna make my sweet boy feel _so_ good." He soothes, kissing Steve's forehead firmly. The blonde super soldier blushes hard, looking down at where their bodies are pressed together. Somehow, this feels even deeper than their first time. He's not sure _how_ but, lying there, naked and bare, open for Bucky to see all of him, he feels _claimed. Owned._

And it's paradoxically freeing all at the same time. 

It's so hard to put into words so he just bites his lip and follows Bucky's lead.

Every touch, every swipe of his tongue across his lips... every press of his cock against his skin... 

"Take me. M- make me yours Buck. _Please_." He sobs, finally looking up into the brunette's eyes, giving the man all of his trust and love. He's ready. Bucky's been his since he's known himself. Always there when he needed it. Always giving himself even when Steve's stubbornness didn't want or need the help. This is the man who followed him into war... and then gave his life for him. 

"I'm yours Buck. Make me yours please." He begs again, grabbing Bucky's face in his hands and pulling him in so that their foreheads press together. 

"Oh darlin'. Of course I wanna make you mine."

"Then do it." Steve whimpers, his small cock spurting uselessly between them. He's already spent, but he doesn't care. Bucky's pleasure is the only thing that matters to him right now. Forever and always. He owes this man his life. 

"I owe you my life Buck." He echoes. " _Claim me._ "

Bucky growls loudly this time, yanking down his shorts and spitting to get his cock slicked up. Steve doesn't care if the lube's been forgotten. He's still wet inside and slippery from earlier, Bucky would just slide right in. The thought itself is _maddening_ and Steve becomes delirious from the pleasure as Bucky slides his cock in between his cheeks. The former assassin takes his time, slapping the head of his cock over Steve's sore hole a few times. He grins, pleased when Steve quivers down there. 

"C'mon Bucky. Please fuck me." Steve pleads prettily, shimmering tears clinging to the thick, wispy ends of his blonde lashes. He's such a pretty sight, lips bitten red and eyes wet with tears for Bucky's cock. It's a sight he thought he'd never get to see- especially after he got drafted. _God_ he never wants to let Steve go again. 

"Shh, my love." He hisses breathily, hand coming to wrap around Steve's mouth, silencing him. Huge blue eyes blink tearily up at him but Steve obeys. 

"I won't _fuck_ you now. I want you Steve, body and everything else. I want you to take me inside you. And we're going to go slow." 

Steve whimpers pleadingly but Bucky only tightens his hands over his mouth. 

"Shh, shh sweetheart. I'm gonna make love to you. I never got the chance to and I'm not about to let that go again. To let _you_ go again. You're mine. You're _mine_."

Steve stops fighting Bucky's restrictive hand and becomes pliant in the man's hold, eyes cloudy and hooded as a heavy mist of submission falls over him. He's all too ready to give up his entire body for Bucky's control. He's at the man's mercy now.

Irrevocably. 

And he loves it. 

He feels Bucky's slick cock press insistently at his swollen hole, and reaches down to spread his cheeks even wider. Bucky growls in pleasure and pushes in firmly. The head slips in and Steve cries out weakly, his hands slamming back down on the bed beside his head, a dull pain spiking at his spine. More tears slip down the corner of his eyes but he takes it like a good, obedient boy. 

Bucky's so proud. 

"God baby, you're so hot and wet inside." He gasps with ragged breaths as Steve's body spasms around him. His pretty blonde babe is so tight still, it's unbelievable. He takes both of Steve's hands in his, intertwining their fingers together, holding him through it. 

"Mhm! It's yours Buck. _It's yours._ " 

Bucky feels his cock stiffen at how submissive Steve's becoming and he tries his best to stave off orgasm for now. He wants to make a home for his cock out of Steve's body. 

_It's yours._

"What's mine baby? Hm? Is this _pussy_ mine?" 

Steve gasps at the lewd term and his hole flutters around Bucky's thick cock, making tiny shocks of pain go from his spine to his hips to his hole and his gut. Bucky isn't even fully inside him and he can feel it in his belly. He wants to be _impaled_ on Bucky's cock but Bucky wants to _take his time._

_"Yes Daddy..."_ Steve answers involuntarily but he doesn't seem to notice what he'd called Bucky. 

Bucky's cock flares at the term though, and he becomes impossibly harder, hips jerking forward of their own volition. He chastises himself when Steve chokes out loud at a particularly harsh thrust. 

"Shh, I'm sorry baby. Did I hurt you?" 

Steve shakes his head, a mess of pouting and tears. 

"Hurts good Daddy." He replies, now realizing what he'd said, eyes going wide with fear. He shivers as Bucky begins sliding his cock in deeper whilst maintaining eye contact with the blonde. 

"It's okay baby. Daddy will take care of you. Daddy's got you." He promises, his cock burrowing deeper and deeper inside Steve until his lower stomach begins to heat up. He's cumming again, just from the simple feel of Bucky's cock inside of him. 

"Damn baby. Made you cum from just sliding inside? Do you know how much I love you?" 

Steve moans loudly, feeling the burn of that thick length stretching his hole wide. It feels so much better the second time around, and he finds himself becoming delirious from the feeling. He tightens up on it as Bucky begins pulling out, the delicious drag against his spot maddening. 

"Yeah baby, tighten up that pussy on me. Let Daddy fuck you right." Bucky rasps in his ear, hips slowly thrusting back inside his love. Steve's body stiffens, his back arching hard despite the weight of Bucky on top of him. His hips thrust forward of their own volition, meeting Bucky's, both of them in this intimate dance. Steve feels his cock spasm between them and he wails out, cumming again but he barely squirts anything. It's dry and it hurts _so good._

"Daddy m'cumming... _please- unh- Daddy please_."

Bucky holds Steve even closer, keeping their fingers intertwined as he cradles Steve's head with his large arms. He plants a firm kiss on his boy's lips, then his cheeks and his forehead. He growls in Steve's ear. 

"Did my baby just cum again? Hm? Made you cream three times from _just_ my cock, love? Christ you're perfect doll." 

Steve whimpers and nuzzles into Bucky's neck, completely gone and delirious from his orgasms. He's drunk on it, tightening his legs around Bucky's thick waist. Soft cries and choked-up gasps leave his lips with every careful but firm thrust of Bucky's cock deep inside him. The burn has long gone, giving way to amazing and crazy stabs of pleasure in his bruised hole. He wants Bucky to stay inside him forever. He's not coherent enough to realize that it's an impossible feat. All he knows, is that he'd go crazy if Bucky ever pulls out of him. 

"Fuck... fuck, fuck yeah baby." Bucky snarls suddenly, Steve too far gone to notice the rigid change in pace. Bucky's getting close. 

"Gonna cum inside you baby doll." He growls, suddenly kneeling upright in their bed, untangling Steve's legs from around his waist in favor of holding them up in the air. Steve's eyes glisten up at him, his baby looking pretty in the dim moonlit room. He's utterly ruined from cumming multiple times untouched. 

And just when Bucky thinks it can't get any better than this, Steve cums one more time at the very same time he begins emptying his load inside the gorgeous blonde. 

"Fuck, sweetheart." 

Steve barely makes a sound, the choking sob dying in his throat as his entire body writhes in pleasure. 

"So fuckin' sweet baby." He rasps, each of his final thrusts hitting Steve with the hard slap of their skin. 

It's a battle, coming down from both of their highs, Bucky having to help Steve through his very powerful orgasms. The blonde clings to him like his very life depends on it, aftershocks shaking his body hard. 

"It's okay baby. Breathe. C'mon, breathe for me." Bucky gently instructs Steve, petting his damp blonde hair. He goes to move off of him but Steve suddenly lets out a mournful wail, clinging tighter to him. 

_"No..."_

It's such a sad plea that Bucky damn near feels his heart shatter in his chest.

"Not leavin' ya sweetheart. Just makin' us more comfortable." He reassures Steve brushing some of his hair out of his wide, _scared_ blue eyes. But Steve clings harder to him, tears flowing freely now. 

"Stay..." He growls, leaving Bucky impressed as he tightens up on his slowly softening length. Steve has a feral look in his eyes, daring Bucky to move an inch. It's madly endearing... and _sexy._

Bucky grins at his boy, rolling them over onto their sides, their limbs still entangled. 

"It's alright baby boy. M'not leavin' that pretty hole. It's all snug and deep in there. Daddy's not leavin'. I promise." 

Steve's huffs petulantly and burrows his head into Bucky's broad chest. 

"You better..." He pouts, eyes slipping shut as a yawn cuts him off. 

"Go to sleep love. I'll be here when you wake. I'll always be here doll." 

It's a blatant lie but he doesn't have the heart to tell Steve that in the morning, he won't be here. HYDRA had hurt his boy; they were going to pay for it. 

It was as simple as that.

He follows Steve into his dreams soon after, mind at peace with his own hollow promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this listening to Muddy waters by Lp


End file.
